


1-800-vigilante

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunk Felicity, F/M, sex in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity comes back after a Girls' Night Out, and a few too many drinks, and gets a little....handsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-800-vigilante

“Oliver! Oliver my love!”

Oliver hand hovers over his bow as he looks across at Diggle in alarm wondering if the older man heard it as well.

“I thought you said the girls were having a girl’s night?” Diggle asks his eyebrow raising in amusement.

“ _Oliverrrrr”_ Felicity voice echoes over the PA system again just as the ding of the elevator can be heard

“That was the plan.” Oliver says slightly confused. “She sent me a picture of her and Thea enjoying some fruity cocktail after Laurel ditched them for the “cute guy with the buzz cut” her words not mine.”

“Actually, big brother it was your _fiance’s_ Long Island ice tea not mine.” Thea’s voice rings out just as the elevator doors open.

Her voice is laden with amusement and when Oliver and Diggle turn around they know exactly why. Felicity is hanging onto Thea her arms wrapped around his sister’s waist, her glasses are slightly askew on her face as she gazes around the bunker almost as though it’s the first time she’s seen it.

“Felicity is a lightweight. She can't hold her liquor much less mix her drinks.” Oliver says with an all to knowing smile.

He's taken back to the summer in Greece when she had one too many sangrias followed by a special shot that neither of them ever learned the contents of. Suffice to say Oliver learned how handsy...nay how _horny_ his girlfriend can get.  He leans against the bar at the top of the center area watching in amusement as Felicity finally tears her gaze away from all the lights to see him.

“Hey, had fun?”

“Hello fianceeeeee” Felicity says in a sing song her pupils are dilated and she sways on her feet as she makes her way towards the stairs.

“She’s your responsibility now, Ollie. I'm heading out before I have to sit through another speech on the wonder that is my brother’s _penis_.”

Oliver blanches at his sister’s look of disdain. He opens his mouth, about to apologize, but Felicity begins to take a nosedive onto the stairs and he leaps forward, catching her with ease. She's pressed up against him now, her face smushed against his forearm and he’s almost certain he felt her _tongue_ lick his bicep. But he has a grossed out sister to deal with before Felicity starts to get _handsy,_ like he knows she's going to be. “Speedy.”

Thea though shakes her head and holds up her hands, “Ollie, this never happened. I need to go home figure out a way to bleach my brain or get temporary amnesia. Wine. Wine might be good.” She walks away still muttering to herself and Oliver almost follows her in concern when he yelps in surprise as Felicity squeezes his ass.

“And _that's_ my cue to leave.” Diggle says with a frown, looking at Felicity in disbelief.

“John! Dig, my digglenator Dig-dig my Dig-a-rooo. You’re so pretty.”

“Felicity.” Oliver calls out in exasperation but her little ramble has Diggle now grinning in amusement.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Diggle teases his grin widening when Felicity looks at him scandalized.

“John! Shhhh don't flirt with me. Oliver will get all grumpy and grr.” She raises her hand mimicking that of a tiger and then looks up at Oliver warily then back at Diggle, “I can't sex him up if he’s all grumpy green giant. Well...I _can…_ But I still have bruises from the last…”

“Okay! That’s enough. Time for you to go to bed. ” Oliver says loudly his hand going over Felicity mouth to stop her. He rolls his eyes when she tries to bite him but he doesn't let in on it and looks across at Diggle who is no longer smiling. “John…”

“Oliver, I know more about Felicity and your sex life than I care to know. I'm going to go now before I _see_ even more.” His eyes lower to Felicity’s hand that is already making its way to the front of Oliver’s pants and he shudders in disgust. “Just take care of her.”

“Bye John! I'll sex him up real good! I promise.” Felicity calls out, making Oliver regret removing his hand before their friend left.

The only response is a disgruntled grumble from John before the elevators door close. Oliver shakes his head knowing he's not going to be able to look at his sister or his brother in the eye for a long time coming. He's so deep in thought he doesn't notice Felicity’s wandering hands until she grabs him at the crotch and squeezes him forcibly.

“Felicity!” Oliver yells in surprise scurrying away from her and putting distance between them. “What are you doing?”

“Oliver, if you don't know then we have some _serious_ problems.” Felicity frowns her nose wrinkling in confusion. “Which makes no sense because yesterday was a _really_ good sex day. We had the good sex. The _raunchy_ sex. I missed the raunchy sex, stupid bullet holes for taking away the raunchy, celebratory engaged sex. Sex me up, fiance!”

“Stop saying sex _.”_ Oliver says with a laugh, unable to hold back his smile at her expression and begins makes his way back to her despite his better judgement. “You know we have _no_ problems in that area...and I will do just that, just not in the lair.”

Felicity bites her lip and walks up to him, grinning coyly, her fingers hooking on the loop of his pants and tugging him against her. “I think I need a reminder of the good sex. Right. _now._ ”

Oliver laughs as her hands snake around him and move to grab his ass, “ _Felicity_ , I thought we agreed to no sex in the lair after the last _incident?”_

Felicity nose wrinkles in concentration as she thinks back to the incident in question, her hands still roaming Oliver’s body nimble fingers trying to unbuckle and unzip his leathers, but she pouts each time Oliver slaps her hands away. “ _You_ were the one that made up that rule, and that’s ‘cause you were the one found with his pants down. You should be more careful than that, honey.”

Oliver scoffs at her teasing words, his hand now on _her_ waist as he tugs her body flush against his, “I seem to recall _you_ were the one responsible for me losing my pants.”

Felicity just shrugs her shoulders nonchalant, her eyes twinkling with mirth, as she grabs his ass and tugs his lower body towards her, “Last time I checked you weren’t complaining. In fact, I recall a lot of _begging_ for me not to stop.”

She rises on her tiptoes and presses a wet kiss against the column of Oliver’s neck, her fingers digging into the soft leather of his pants as her hot breath ghost against his heated skin, “Oliver, wanna know a secret?”

“Wha...yes?” He poses it as a question, barely able to form coherent words as Felicity’s nimble fingers find their way between their bodies and she starts fondling his already hardening cock. Any plans of taking his drunk fiance home fly right out the window the moment she lowers the zipper of his pants.

“I always wanted the Green Arrow to take me from behind and fuck me senseless.”

“Fuck, _Felicity_.”

Oliver chokes on her name, his hips grinding against her hand, he forgot how _filthy_ her mouth gets when she’s drunk. It takes all of his willpower to pull back to look her in the eye. Her pupils are wide, but clear, much clearer than they were before. “Felicity, how drunk are you?”

Felicity rolls her eyes in exasperation and squeezes his cock for added effect, “Hold that thought.”

Before Oliver can question her, she’s tugging the top of her dress and pulling out her phone that was tucked under the band of her bra, her boobs now spilling over the curve of the top, effectively distracting him. “You’re making it _really_ hard for me to be a gentleman here.”

Felicity smiles at him coyly, her free hand fondling him once again as she gently places the phone on the table. “That’s the idea.”

She takes a step back and looks at him coyly, her hand moving to the zipper at her back, “Now, are you going to sex me up, or am I going to have to call 1-800-vigilantes to get another Green Arrow to do the job?”

She’s teasing, they both know it, but Oliver can’t help but growl at her words and stalks towards her, walking her backwards until her back hits one of the tables. He grabs her by the waist and spins her around so that she’s bent over the table, one side of her dress hanging off her shoulder. He presses his growing erection against her ass, both of them moaning in unison as he nips at her bare collar.

“I’ll show you vigilante.” He growls against her ear, his fingers digging into her waist as Felicity gasps out in surprise, her ass gently rocking against his erection.

Felicity is bending over the table, her elbows resting on the shiny surface as she moans softly and squirms in place. Oliver grabs the edge of her dress and flips it over, exposing her ass to him. He moans in approval, he’ll never get tired of the sight of her bare ass, and the way the string of her panty disappears between her round ass cheeks.

He is just about to grab said ass when Felicity releases a deep low growl, “Do not fail this _Felicity!”_

At her words he completely loses it and breaks out into laughter, her soft giggles joining his own as he rests his head on her back trying to control his laughs.

“Did I just ruin the mood?” Felicity asks, he can’t see her face but he’s almost certain she’s pouting in disappointment.

“Never.” He whispers against her ear, his hand moving to her ass as he squeezes it in reassurance and earning a soft moan in response.

“Oliver.” She keens out his name as his hand slips between her legs shoving her pantiesy aside to find her folds and he moans loudly when he realizes how wet and _ready_ she is.

“That’s it, baby.” He whispers softly, his fingers moving slowly in and out as she gasps and squirms beneath him, “Just like that.”

He uses his unzipped pants to his advantages and tugs down his leathers just enough for his cock to spring free. He places his hand on her back, pressing her down onto the table, while his other hand covered with his juices pumps his cock once, then twice, before he aligns himself along her ass cheek.  He grunts out when Felicity rises on her tiptoes presses her ass against the tip of his cock, and growls as it disappears between her cheeks.

He’s just about to slip between her folds when he pauses, much to Felicity’s displeasure, “ _Oliver_ , what are you doing? This is not the vigilante behavior I was talking about.”

Oliver chuckles at her displeased protests and leans over to kiss the nape of her neck, “Condom?”

“It’s fine. I’ve got it covered.” Felicity promises inching her ass back trying to get him where she wants him, but growls when Oliver doesn’t move, “ _Oliver_! I started taking my birth control last week after the last of the antibiotics and painkillers. Stop stalling and sex me up!”

Her words are all the reassurance he needs and moves his hand between her legs widening her stance so that he can slip easily between her folds. They both moan out in unison, Oliver’s fingers tightening around Felicity’s waist as he pulls all the way out and then slams into her earning a loud whine in response.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Don’t….oh god…..don’t stop.” Felicity begs as she clenches around him. He can see her hands are forming into fists as she hisses out his name, her ass rocking back to meet each of his thrust.

His grip on her waist tightens as his thrust start to get erratic, his heart rate rising and the coiling in his stomach tightening as he climbs higher and higher until he spills into her as he gasps out her name.

Felicity rolls back against him he can feel the way she clenches around him, her pants coming out short and low and he knows she’s close. He moves one hand to cup her breast, his thumb slipping under the lace of her bra to circle her harden nipple, he pinches and squeezes her soft flesh as he continues to rock against her. His other hands slips between their joined bodies he can feel their mixed juices coating her legs and his fingers until her finds her clit that is firm  to the touch. He presses his thumb gently against her clit, her entire body jolting in surprise. She keens out his name begging him to continue as he moves in and out of her. He listens to her moans of pleasure, gauging when a particular move really gets her going and when she starts to rock frantically against his thumb she knows she close and he give one final squeezes her breast just as her entire body tenses and she finally finds her release.

Felicity collapses onto the table, her loud pants the only sound that could be heard in the bunker. Her face is pressed against the cold surface of the table as she breathes in deeply., Oliver slowly pulls out of her, both of them wincing at the loss, even more so at the mess they made. He leans over her to press a kiss on the skin of her back that is exposed felling the light sheen of sweat on her flushed skin.

“Did I fail?” He teasingly asks, his lips skimming along her skin as her body shakes with laughter.

“A+ vigilante-ing.” Felicity moans out in delight.

She groans softly as Oliver pulls her to an upright position, the last bit of her dress that was holding onto her shoulder, slips off and pools to her feet. Both of her breasts are spilling out of her bra, and her grey panties are chucked to one side, exposing her completely to Oliver. Oliver licks his lips, the paper towels in his hand all but forgotten as he walks up to her.

“Oh no mister, we gotta clean all of _this_ up.” Felicity says gesturing to the mess they made, “Then we can pick this up at home, in our house, where these kind of messes are okay. I can’t believe I convinced you to have sex next to my babies.”

Oliver laughs wholeheartedly as he tucks himself back into his briefs and then moves to wipe the last bit of their juices from between her legs, then gently readjusts her underwear. Underwear which is completely soaked and he’s pretty sure it’s going to get tossed out when they get home. “Blame it on the tequila?”

Felicity chuckles at his words and he knows that they are both thinking about that weekend in the south of France when they were stuck indoors because of a summer storm and there was a bottle of tequila, body shots and not much else. Neither of them remember much, other than it was some of the best sex they had ever had.

“Always blame it on the tequila,” Felicity teases as she holds out her arms for Oliver to help her back into her dress. He spins her around and tugs up her zipper not before pressing soft kisses against her bare skin making her sigh softly, “Oliver, don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“I’m always amused how sober you get after an orgasm.” Oliver whispers against her ear, feeling the way her body shivers at his soft tone. He kisses her jaw, brushing his stubble against her cheek and earning a soft gasp in response, “Who said anything about not finishing?”

“ _Oliver_.” Felicity sighs taking a step back, but frowns when Oliver steps back as well.

She spins around to glare at him at which Oliver only laughs in return and holds out his hand, “C’mon, you horndog, no more sex in the lair.”

Felicity huffs in displeasure but takes his hand nonetheless, quickly swiping her phone from the table. It’s not until they’re walking toward his motorcycle that she realizes he’s still in his leathers, his mask now hanging around his neck. “Oliver, you’re still wearing your suit.”

Oliver turns to look at her and sends her a wink, “Who said I was done vigilante-ing for the night?”

 


End file.
